


knife fight

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [8]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Drabble, Gen, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 8: backstabbedash gets distracted





	knife fight

It was the end, finally.

Aslan can somehow breathe the fullest breaths in this state: adrenaline pumping, fearful, bleeding. He felt whole.

The heightened sense. He could hear every swish of metal, each scoff Arthur emitted. He could feel everything all at once, see every color. There was something intrinsically beautiful about a knife fight.

Yet… this state caused him to hear it. “Ash!” A distinct call from a distinct voice. And then, the whole world around him becomes detached. In the first moment, there is a spark of joy Eiji had come. He wanted to support him, no matter what it would take. Even if it meant betraying him.

_Why…_ Why must he see him like this? In this state?

It was not Arthur who reached around his back and stabbed him at the point of distraction, it was Eiji. It was his words. It was his love.

When Aslan falls, the world becomes drab again, the hope disappears. It was the end, finally. This was what he deserved. But the boy still calls out his name; he prays for him. “Don’t die, Ash! Don’t die!” He was naïve if anything. He was a backstabber if nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written with these characters and i can't tell if it's any good or not,,,, so let me know lmao
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
